The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In large-scale production environments, dozens of computer numerical control (CNC) machining tools are configured to execute preprogrammed sequence of commands to automate various machining operations. In addition to machining, machining tools undergo various preventive maintenance routines, such as scheduled tool changes, cleanings, and warm-ups, to improve the quality of the parts and inhibit machine failures causing the machining tool to be offline. During these maintenance operations, the machining tool is placed in a non-machining state in which the production line having the machining tool is temporarily paused as the machining tool undergoes a scheduled maintenance routine.
To better understand the performance of the machining tool and improve the scheduling of the maintenance routines, manufacturers collect data on the performance of the machining tool and its components. This data can form a historical trend to assess the health of the machining tool, identify potential issues, and define the maintenance routines to be periodically performed on the machining tool. But the collection of this data is generally conducted in an operation that places the machining tool in a non-machining state, and thus can be regarded as too costly in large scale productions. These and other issues are addressed by the teachings of the present disclosure.